gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bang Bang
Dialog (In der Wohnung von Tony singt Evan Moss das Lied "Maneater" von Hall & Oates) *'Evan:' Here she comes. Watch out boy, she'll chew you up. Whoa oh here she comes, she's a man eater. Whoa oh here she comes. Watch out boy, she'll chew you up. (Luis betritt die Wohnung) *'Evan:' Whoa oh here she comes, she's a man eater. (Luis macht den Plattenspieler aus) *'Evan:' Was ist dein Problem, Mann. *'Luis:' Wo ist Tony? *'Evan:' Wo ist Tony? Wo ist Tony? Wie wär's mal mit "Hi, Evan, siehst gut aus.", "Hi, Evan, willst du 'n Drink?", "Hi, Evan, wenn ich nicht hetero wär, würd ich dich sofort niederbügeln." *'Luis:' Evan, wo ist Tony? Er wollte mich hier treffen. *'Evan:' Wen interessiert schon der verdammte Tony? Er ist ein Neurotiker. Wieder auf Drogen. Er sieht alt aus. Er weigert sich, was an sich machen zu lassen. Und P.S., der Mann ist ein Wrack. *'Luis:' Dann mach Schluss mit ihm und zwar diesmal endgültig und verpiss dich aus unserem Leben. Bitte. *'Evan:' Wow, da hat wohl heute jemand versehentlich die Unterwäsche von der Schwester angezogen, was? *'Luis:' Aye Dios mio. Evan, ich hab immer gedacht, dass du selbst für ein koksenden Steroid-Junkie ein richtig großes Arschloch bist. Okay, das geb ich jetzt einfach mal zu. Würdest du jetzt verdammt nochmal die Fresse halten, oder ich stopf sie dir. Also, wo ist Tony? *'Evan:' Er ist im Schlafzimmer. (Luis geht ins Schlafzimmer) *'Luis:' Hey, Tony, steh auf. *'Tony:' Ahh, verpiss dich. *'Luis:' Komm schon, steh auf, Mann. *'Tony:' Verschwinde. Ich will sterben. *'Luis:' Okay, Mann. Du hast's nicht anders gewollt. Komm schon. Los. Los. (Luis zerrt Tony ins Badezimmer) *'Luis:' Mann, komm schon. Hier rüber. Hier rüber. (Luis dreht den Wasserhahn auf) *'Luis:' Besser? *'Tony:' Oh, großartig. *'Luis:' Komm schon, Mann. Gehen wir. Hier lang. Hier lang. Komm schon. *'Tony:' Komm schon? Scheiß drauf. *'Luis:' Du hast gesagt, wir müssen uns um etwas kümmern. Ich lass dich jetzt hier nicht alles vermasseln. (Luis zerrt Tony ins Wohnzimmer) *'Tony:' Dein Bewährungshelfer hätte dich schon vor Jahren wieder in den Knast schicken sollen. *'Luis:' Du bist ein Idiot. *'Evan:' Was ist mit mir? Ihr könnt mich nicht einfach hier lassen. *'Luis:' Ja, gutes Argument. (Luis lässt Tony fallen und verpasst Evan eine Kopfnuss auf seine Nase) *'Luis:' Und jetzt verpiss dich, Evan. Du hast ihm die Pillen gegeben. Verschwinde, bevor ich wieder zurück bin. (Zu Tony) Gehen wir. Komm schon, du schaffst das. Lou. (Luis hilft Tony aufzustehen) *'Tony:' Es geht mir gut. *'Evan:' Du Scheiß-Hetero! (Tony und Luis wenden sich zum Ausgang) *'Tony:' Oh, warte. Warte. Warte. Warte. *'Luis:' Was? *'Tony:' Ich hab was vergessen. *'Luis:' Was vergessen? *'Tony:' Die... die... die Sprengsätze. (Tony geht zu einem Koffer) *'Luis:' Sprengsätze? Sprengsätze?! Was ist los mit dir, Mann? Du betreibst einen Nachtclub, keine Terrorzelle. *'Tony:' Rocco ist durchgedreht. Er brennt die Clubs für die Versicherung nieder. Er bringt uns um, verdammt. *'Luis:' Ja, er ist durchgedreht und du rennst mit Bomben durch die Gegend, okay? Auf was für Drogen bist du denn? Ich hoffe, sie sind stark. *'Tony:' Ich hab ihm gesagt, ich kümmere mich um seine Gewerkschaftsprobleme. Das ist der einzige Ausweg. Entweder das, oder sie töten mich. *'Luis:' Ja, wär besser gewesen, wenn du mir erstmal davon erzählt hättest, Mann. Okay. Sachen in die Luft zu jagen gehört nicht zu deinem Geschäftsbereich, okay? Das ist nicht deine Stärke. *'Tony:' Was kümmert dich schon das Geschäft? Du bist doch ein verdammter Traumtänzer. Was? Du glaubst, du bist 'ne große Nummer. Du bist ein Nichts und bald bist du ein totes Nichts. *'Luis:' Ja, so viel steht fest, Boss. Also, wo willst du hin? *'Tony:' Die haben so einen Kerl, der für Liberty Electric die Frankfort Avenue aufgräbt. *'Luis:' Okay. Was noch? *'Tony:' Der Typ von den Transport Workers fährt einen ausgemusterten U-Bahn-Zug durch North Holland. Ich soll das ganze Ding ausschalten. *'Luis:' Ein U-Bahn-Zug? Mann, bitte sag mir, dass das alles ist. *'Tony:' Der Leiter der LTA ist am Francis International in seinem Privatjet. *'Luis:' Du sprengst dich ja schon in die Luft, wenn du aus der Tür gehst. Du machst das nicht. *'Tony:' Ich muss. Nur so können wir überleben. Geh mir aus dem Weg. (Tony will gehen, doch Luis stellt sich ihn in dem Weg) *'Luis:' Tut mir leid. Auch wenn mir das gerade gefallen würde, aber ich lass nicht zu, dass du dich selbst umbringst. (Tony legt den Koffer auf dem Boden) *'Tony:' Dann halt mich doch auf. *'Luis:' Okay. (Luis schlägt Tony ins Gesicht) *'Luis:' Scheiße, Tony. Du bist echt ein verdammtes hartes Stück Arbeit, weißt du das? (Luis nimmt den Koffer und geht) Mission miniatur|Der Kran während der Zerstörung miniatur|Der Zug explodiert miniatur|Das letzte Ziel: Der Jet wird ebenfalls zerstört * Das erste Ziel ist der Kran, der sich in der Iron Street in Triangle befindet. Fahrt dorthin, werft Haftbomben an ihn, entfernt euch von ihm und zerstört ihn mit dem Fernzünder. * Das zweite Ziel ist der Zug, hier gilt das gleiche wie beim Kran. Da sich die Bahn allerdings bewegt, muss man die Haftbomben aus voller Fahrt an den Zug werfen. Auf die Gleise gelangt man an der Uranium Street in North Holland. * Das dritte Ziel ist ein Flugzeug. Fahrt zum Francis International Airport (jetzt habt ihr einen Vier-Sterne-Fahndungslevel), befestigt die Haftbomben (Gleich nachdem ihr die erste Haftbombe am Privat-Jet angebracht habt, startet er den Motor und fährt zur Rollbahn), entfernt euch und zerstört ihn. * Werdet die vier Sterne los und ihr habt die Mission erfolgreich absolviert. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn der Zug nicht zerstört wird, das Flugzeug ohne die Haftbomben oder der Kran auf euch stürzt bzw. herunterfällt. Trivia * Vor der Mission kann der Kran nicht zerstört werden, genauso wenig wie ein Zug auf den Schienen oder ein Jet am Flughafen * Der Dilettante und ein Taxi beim Kran fangen nach der Explosion an Alarm zu schlagen, obwohl beide eigentlich keine Alarmanlage besitzen. 100-Prozent-Wertung * Zeit: 5:00 * Schaden: 50 Prozent * Keine Bomben verschwendet Fortsetzung Anthony „Gay Tony“ Prince’ → Frosting on the Cake en:Bang Bang es:Bang Bang pl:Bang Bang Kategorie:The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Missionen Kategorie:Gay-Tony-Missionen Kategorie:Spielfehler